leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Archived/PBE Patch Notes (Preseason 3)
Last Update: November, 12th : 21:20 EST / 02:20 GMT Everything on this article is subject to change. General Changes *% penetration now applies before flat penetration (reduction still applies before penetration) Source *Note that named effects, such as "Mana Charge", are globally unique and do not stack across any items. *"Noob trap" items are being remade/removed. Source * There will be masteries that have an influence on your items. Source New Items *'Dreadful Visage' Source **+70 ability power **+250 health **+20 magic penetration ** Your ability damage reduces your target's Magic Resist by 5 for 5 seconds (stacks up to 3 times). **Builds from: and **This is an old rumour for a Season 3 item that's been floating around for a while, back when was slated as gaining the active. It partially matches the new , and so may appear in some form. *Hunter's Machete Source, Source **300 gold **No stats. **Increases damage dealt to jungle monsters by a %. ***Includes abilities. ***Excludes true damage. **Adds bonus true damage to your basic attacks against jungle monsters. **Builds into: Spirit Stone and * Ravenous Hydra Source ** +75 attack damage ** +15 health regen ** +10% life steal ** Passive: Damage dealt by this item will benefit from life steal. ** UNIQUE Passive - Cleave: Your attacks deal up to 60% of your Attack Damage to units around your target – decaying down to 20% near the edge. ** UNIQUE Active – Crescent: Deals up to 100% of your Attack Damage to units around you, decaying down to 60% near the edge. (10 second cooldown) * Seraph's Embrace Source ** Automatically transforms from when fully charged ** +1000 mana ** +60 ability power ** +10 mana regen ** UNIQUE Passive – Insight: +(3% of Maximum Mana) Ability Power ** UNIQUE Active: Drains 25% of your current mana to shield yourself for an equal amount for 2.5 seconds - 120 second cooldown. ** The bonus mana is now a fixed stat and is no longer bound to the Mana Charge passive, and so it is possible to charge another . * Sightstone ** 650 Gold ** +125 Health ** UNIQUE Passive - Refresh: Starts with 4 charges and refills each time you stop by your shop. ** UNIQUE Active - Ghost Ward: Consumes a charge to place a for 3 minutes. You may have a maximum of 2 wards from this item at once. ** Upgrades to *currently unknown* * Spirit Stone Source, Source ** 800 Gold ** Aimed towards tanks/AP ** Provides Mana Regen ** Upgrades: *** One focused toward tanks *** One focused toward AP-casters and provides more mana regen. *** One focused toward AD-caster-junglers. *Statikk Shiv Source **Intended for on-hit builds; described in the alternatives to . **Morello described the item as "lightning-y". Source * Unnamed item - upgrade Source ** Automatically transforms from when fully charged ** Unique Toggle: Your basic attacks and single target spells drain an additional X% of your current mana and deal twice that amount in bonus magic damage over 2 seconds. * Unnamed item - upgrade Source ** New upgrade item for tanks with mana. * Unnamed item - Affects 3 summoner spells besides , and . Source * Unnamed item - Provides 100% attack speed for a short time. Source * Unnamed item - Grants an effect similar to the summoner spell. Source * Unnamed item(s) - Ranged counterpart of and Ravenous Hydra. Source * Unknown item(s) - Gold/10 upgrade that keeps the Gold/10 passive. Source * Unknown item(s) - Gold/10 upgrade that provides an alternate income passive. Source * Unknown item(s) - Alternative vision-granting effects to Sightstone. Source * Unknown item(s) - Multiple tier 2.5 magic resistance items. Source * Unknown item(s) - New/improved movement speed options Source Patched Items * Source **May see weaker aura based on penetration changes. * Source **+250 mana **+60 ability power **+10 mana regen **UNIQUE Passive - Insight: +(3% of maximu mana) ability power **UNIQUE Passive - Mana Charge: Each time you spend mana or cast a spell, you gain 5 maximum mana (3 second cooldown). Bonus mana capped at 750. **UNIQUE: Transforms into Seraph's Embrase at 750 bonus mana. *** Mana to bonus ability power is now unique. * Source **Unknown buffs. **Improved build paths/options. * - Twisted Treeline remake ** Your spells burn for an additional 5% of the target champion's maximum Health in magic damage over 3 seconds. This item starts at 0 charges, and caps at 25 charges. Each second of damage consumes 1 charge. At 0 charges, the passive becomes unavailable. Charge replenishes at a rate of 1 per second, ~3 seconds after last consuming a charge. **Stats: +70 ability power, +250 health, Unique: +10% cooldown reduction, Unique: +20 Magic Penetration **Recipe: + * - Added to Summoner's Rift Source **+40 attack damage **+10% life steal **UNIQUE Passive - Your attacks deal 4% of the target's current health in magic damage and heals you for half the amount (120 max vs minions). **UNIQUE Active - Drains target champion, dealing 150 physical damage plus 50% of your attack damage and healing you by the same amount. Additionally you steal 30% of their movement speed for 2 seconds (60 second cooldown). **The item may appear differently in Summoner's Rift, such as scaling with maximum health Source or dealing physical damage Source. * Source ** May provide on-hit/flat healing instead of life steal. * Source **+10 health regen **+15 mana regen **Removed Tenacity ** Your , and cooldowns are reduced by 20%. ** If you gain 3 levels while holding Eleisa's Miracle, you gain 10 health regen, 15 mana regen and the Aid Passive permanently and the item disappears from your inventory. * Source ** Cost reduced. ** Replaces defunct . * ** Unknown nerfs to defensive stats. Source ** The second-life and all-in-one defensive item are being separated. Source * Source ** Unknown nerf to flat pen. * Source **Unknown buffs. **Improved build paths/options. * Source ** Unknown % armor penetration nerf. * Source ** Gains cooldown reduction. ** Buff to health. ** and are no longer components. * Source **Unknown changes. * Source **Unknown - Huge nerf to movement speed. **Unknown - Minor nerf to attack speed. **Passive - Ignores unit collision. * Source **Unknown buffs. **Improved build paths/options. * Source ** No longer removes the damage part of and . ** This is actually a tweak their ultimates to be classified as leashed damage, as Quicksilver Sash already doesn't remove leashed damage (such as and ). * Source ** Unknown changes. Xypherous stated he's still dissatisfied with it. * Source **Now builds from instead of . * Source ** Cost reduced. ** Replaces defunct . * Source ** Passive is getting a boost in power. ** Now builds from instead of . * Source ** Unknown nerf to flat pen. * Source ** 700 gold down from 995. ** +250 mana ** +7 mana regen ** UNIQUE Passive – Mana Charge: Each time you spend Mana or cast a spell, your maximum Mana increases by 4 (3 second cooldown). Bonus mana capped at 750. * Source ** +45 attack damage ** +10% cooldown reduction ** +10 armor penetration ** UNIQUE Passive: Dealing physical damage to an enemy reduces their Armor by 5% for 6 seconds. This effect stacks up to 5 times on the same target. * Source ** +25 Attack Damage ** UNIQUE Passive: +10% Cooldown Reduction ** UNIQUE Passive: +10 Armor Penetration * Source, Source ** +50 attack damage ** +15 health regen ** Melee only ** UNIQUE Passive - Cleave: Your attacks deal up to 60% of your attack damage to units around your target, decaying down to 20% near the edge. (approx 400 range) Source ** Unique Active - Crescent: Deals up to 100% of your Attack Damage to nearby enemies, decaying down to 60% near the edge. (10 second cooldown) ** Builds from 2 x , and . Source ** Builds into Ravenous Hydra. *** Enemies cannot be damaged by Cleave more than once per 0.05 seconds (important for ). Source *** The active and passive are disabled on ranged champions. *** The passive is now unique. *** Much larger cleave radius. *** The AoE is described as a cleave, and may not be circular. Like . * Source ** Unknown nerf to % pen. * - Added to Summoner's Rift Source ** As seen in Twisted Treeline. * Source ** Unknown changes. * Source, Source ** Unknown changes. ** Changes intent to make an attractive alternative to the now defunct as a g/10 on top champion. * Source ** Unknown nerfs Temporary Removal The following are being removed pending appropriate remakes: * Source * Source Hard Removal The following items are being removed: * *Maybe: (it's being removed from Locket, and has no other build paths) * Source **Item removed. This item is being broken into its composite features. **Spirit Visage's remake is being described as replacing part of FoN. **Xypherous confirmed that the health regeneration passive is on another item.Source * **May not be removed in Twisted Treeline Source * ** The item may remain available in Dominion Source * , replaced with * * Tested Items *___'s Tankbusta (name withheld by RiotNome) **Built from and **Dealt damage based on max health. It also healed you for half of that bonus damage. Source **Dropped in favour of . Source *AD version of the Chalice Source **Scrapped in favor of further buffing the . *Hextech Chicken Source **Controllable Pet/Ward **Scrapped due to inefficiency NOTE: has been removed from this page pending citation. Category:Blog posts